Bombón de chocolate blanco
by Miaru
Summary: SASUNARU! muuuuxo lemon por delante! SIENTO LA DEMORA! ACTUALIZADO CAP7! En amoryaoi pueden leer mas capitulo que aquí nn
1. Chapter 1

Miaru: ola! este fic será SasuNaru lo hago por que aunque tenga muchos por acabar de esta pareja y de otras al mismo tiempo, quiero hacer un fic de puro lemon, basado en: "la primera vez", los pensamientos y las sensaciones de los personajes. Este fic se me a ocurrido ahora leyendo "el diario rojo de Flanagan" y tengo "el diario rojo de Carlota" por leer, explica todo sobre las relaciones sexuales de dos jóvenes y sus experiencias, bueno, os dejo con el fic, dedicado especialmente a: Kao-chan, Ankin, zerohuey, maca-chan, y todos los fans de esta super pareja! ;) vamos con el fic! n0n

AVISOS PREVIOS: por desgracia que me parezca, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi-senpai, (creo q se dice asi u.uU) por que si fueran míos ya habrían… bueno, mejor me callo n.nU. P.D: los personajes de antes como flanagan y Carlota, no me pertenecen, son de sus autores. XD (x si acaso lo digo XD

**&&& Bombón de chocolate blanco &&&**

Un chico de unos 16 años, paseaba por las calles de Konoha, el día era soleado, y el verano impregnaba en ambiente con sus embestidas de viento caluroso. Más tarde, en un puente, dos chicos esperaban a su compañera de equipo y a su maestro, como siempre este ultimo, llegaba dos horas tarde, y aún quedaba rato por esperar, lo que sorprendió a los muchachos fue que su compañera también llegara tarde, ya que siempre era muy puntual.

.-.es raro que Sakura-chan llegue tarde… -dijo Naruto dando vueltas en círculos, poniendo nervioso a su compañero.-

.-.usuratonkachi, para, me pones nervioso! –Espetó el Uchiha con enojo.-

Naruto al escuchar "me pones" se puso más nervioso que antes, y sin querer la sangre que el corazón bombeaba se le fue a cierta zona íntima del kitsune.

.-.hum… -suspiró el rubio, poniéndose en la barandilla paralela a donde estaba Sasuke, para mirar el curso del río y no dar a conocer su pequeño… "problema".-

.-.ohayou, chicos –apareció Kakashi en escena con la mano levantada y sonriendo (según se veía en su único ojo visible).-

.-… -ninguna respuesta por parte del Uchiha.-

.-.llegas tarde! –gritó Naruto cuando se calmó de lo sucedido anteriormente (NA: vamos, su "pequeño" problema… XDDDDD).-

.-.gomen, gomen, pero es que me encontré con un gato que no podía bajar de un árbol, y…

.-.aaaa… y cuantas patas tenía el gato? –preguntó Naruto como diciendo eso-no-se-lo-cree-ni-tu-padre.-

.-.seis… creo… o más… -dijo pensativo, mientras a los dos jóvenes les salía una gotita en la frente.- bueno, esa no es la cuestión, chicos está vez aréis una misión vosotros dos solos, en un editorial llamada "Konoha S.A." quieren dos ninjas para escribir sobre ellos, Tsunade-sama y yo creímos que erais perfectos, tu Sasuke; por ser rápido, fuerte, y responsable y Naruto; al mismos tiempo lo mismo, pero nos entusiasma vuestra manera de ser "rivales" y al mismos tiempo "mejores amigos", por lo tanto ya lo sabéis –dijo Kakashi a punto de irse.- por cierto… es obligatorio que lo hagáis –concluye antes de que las quejas salgan de los labios del Uchiha y el kitsune.-

".-.pues vaya mierda…"-piensa el rubio fastidiado de pensar en tener que compartir una misión a solas con su amigo/Rival.-

.-.vamos a entrenar? –pregunto Sasuke con ganas de hacer lo propuesto.-

.-.vamos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el campo de entrenamiento no se veía nada, el rubio decidió subirse a un árbol, y quedarse a la sombra de las ramas de este, para esperar un ataque y poder esquivarlo con facilidad.

**(Naruto POV)**

Sentí como el viento me chocaba contra el rostro y como los pájaros con su vuelo celeste, marcaban el ritmo del viento, cuando noté un kunai clavado en el tronco del árbol, con un papel explosivo salté al vacío para caer al suelo, y no sufrir daños por la explosión, pero poco resultó, abajo, me esperaba Uchiha Sasuke, apunto para atacarme nada más llegar al suelo, decidí hacer el "kage bunshin no jutsu" (NA: multiplicación de sombras) y entretener a mi enemigo con las replicas. De poco sirvió, Sasuke volvió a lanzar unos cuantos kunais destruyendo mis replicas, y sin poder evitarlo caí encima suyo, abrazándolo por miedo de hacerme daño al final de la caída. Quedamos; yo encima suyo abrazado a su cuello, y el debajo, abrazado a mi cintura y dolido con una herida en la espalda profunda, todo por culpa de un kunai que había quedado clavado en el suelo, cuando había caído encima suyo, se lo había clavado en la espalda, y eso le provocó un grito desgarrante. (NA: forma simple de explicar: imaginaros un clavo en el suelo muy grande, os caéis de espaldas y os lo claváis n.n)

**(fin Naruto POV) **

**(Sasuke POV)**

.-.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –No pude reprimir un gemido de dolor.-

Noté como los brazos de Naruto me dejaban de abrazar el cuello, y yo hice lo mismo con su cintura, se puso a mi lado de rodillas, y me miró con horror, estaba sangrando a punta pala, y mi ropa estaba teñida de un rojo oscuro, rápidamente me cargó a sus espaldas y me llevó corriendo hacía el hospital, cuando llegamos me atendieron los más rápido que pudieron, y me pusieron una anestesia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando abrí los ojos con lentitud, solo podía ver un techo blanco y la luz del sol que lo bañaba, de pronto giré un poco mi cabeza y vi una cabellera rubia, alborotada, y con un rostro preocupado.

.-.dobe… -cuando intentaba moverme me dolía toda la espalda, y un poco la barriga.-

.-.voy a comprar una manzana, se que te gustan, y… bueno, ahora vengo. –Dijo levantándose de la silla.-

.-.no… no me dejes solo… no quiero estar en el hospital solo… -dije cogiéndole de la mano para que no se fuese, ante tal contacto, mi cuerpo se estremeció, y no lo pude evitar, estiré de la mano y me abracé al rubio con fuerza.-

.-.sa… su.. ke… -susurró Naruto en mi oído, sus expiraciones entre cortadas que chocaban contra mi nuca, me daban escalofríos.-

.-.calla, usuratonkachi… -susurré en su oído con dulzura.-

**(fin Sasuke POV) **

Naruto se levantó de la cama y bajó la persiana de la ventana, haciendo que el sol no penetrara la habitación, y dejándolo todo a oscuras. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la cama donde estaba su amigo, se subió a ella y se puso encima de Sasuke a gatas, este, lo miró anonadado, pero no lo rechazó. El kitsune fue quitándole la especie de vestido que llevaba, (esos de hospital) por detrás (NA: va atado al cuello) y cuando lo quitó y lo tiró al suelo, pudo ver a descubierto todo el pecho del Uchiha, pero como estaban las mantas de la cama, no podía ver todo su cuerpo. Tenía la piel pálida 1 y suave como la seda (NA: uiiii yo me lo comía… o¬o), el kitsune notó los brazos del Uchiha recorrerle la espalda, y bajar hasta el culo bien formado de Naruto, y como estaba Naruto sentado encima de las partes del Uchiha, este (Sasuke) no pudo evitar tocar su miembro mientras tocaba el culo del Uzumaki.

(AVISOS PREVIOS: ando degenerada por acabar de venir de una fiesta… eh… pues eso, LEMON EXPLICITO, avisados están… n.n)

El Uzumaki retiró las sabanas que cubrían el resto del cuerpo de Sasuke, y con su mano masturbó el pene del chico, primero, para dar excitación; con el dedo índice apretó la punta del miembro del Uchiha, seguido, lo delineó cuando ya estaba erecto, y metió la punta en su boca, dando mordiscos, pequeños lametones, y acariciando con cuidado. Sasuke ya estaba haciendo lo suyo en el pene de Naruto, tenía su mano alrededor del miembro e iba subiendo y bajándola, cada vez mas rápido. El kitsune puso un dedo delante de los labios del Uchiha y este, captando la indirecta, los lamió sensualmente, haciendo que Naruto se quedara con los ojos como platos y que un líquido saliera por la comisura de sus labios. (NA: para entendernos: le salía baba de la comisura de los labios XD es que por aquí hay mal pensadas… ¬¬ XDDD cmo yo XDDDDDDDD)

El Uzumaki, sentado sobre las partes bajas del Uchiha, empezó a lamer uno de los pezones de Sasuke, dio pequeños y suaves mordiscos, mientras, el que los recibía no podía parar de gemir.

.-.aaaaahhh… Narutoooo! –gritaba a los cuatro vientos, la suerte era que; ya se había echo de noche y no habían muchas enfermeras por allí.- mmmmmmm…!

.-.shhh… tranquilo… -dijo con voz sexy en el oído de Sasuke.-

Naruto se levantó de encima del Uchiha, y se puso a cuatro gatas encima de él, con los dedos lamidos gracias a Sasuke, fue estimulando la entrada, primero metiendo un dedo, moviéndolo en círculos, seguido; un segundo dedo, y por finalizado, un tercero, los sacaba y los metía a su antojo, ya fuera haciendo círculos o simplemente, penetrando. El que permanecía debajo parecía que se estaba volviendo loco, mientras con una mano masturbaba el pene de Naruto, con la otra, cogía su cabeza (la de Naruto) y lo besaba intensamente.

.-.aaaaaaaaahhh… mmmm… si… Naruto… mmmmmm! –dejó de besar al rubio y con la mano libre que le quedaba (con la otra masturbaba) cogió lo que quedaba en el exterior de los dedos de Naruto y empujó la mano para meterlos (los dedos) mas adentro suyo.- (NA: en vez del culo, empujaba la mano de Naruto XDDDD)

.-.a… Sa…su…ke… sasu… ke… Sasukeeee! –Naruto ya había llegado al clímax, gracias a las manos de Sasuke, y este, gracias a los dedos de su compañero.-

Naruto se acomodó a su lado, estaban cansados, se cogió del brazo de Sasuke, y puso su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha, notando sus latidos que habían perdido el ritmo.

.-.Sasuke… te amo… -dijo en un suspiro antes de quedarse dormido.-

.-.yo también, dobe… yo también… -acompañó a su amigo a las fantasías que solo pasan en los sueños.-

---

A la mañana siguiente, la enfermera entró en la habitación, cuando iba a pasar se encontró con el "vestido" de Sasuke a sus pies, en el suelo también habían unos pantalones naranjas unos boxers negros y demás ropa esparcida por el suelo, la enfermera entró del todo en la sala, fue a la camilla del Uchiha, descorrió las cortinas y…

.-.KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! –vio a Sasuke desnudo, y Naruto abrazándose a él como si fuera un peluche, la enfermera, que era joven, salió un momento de la habitación sin despertarlos, y entró con algo entre las manos, hizo unas cuantas fotos y se marchó dejando a la pareja, no sin antes, despertarla haciendo: COOOOCCCOOOOOOOOOOO! –Como un pájaro chillando, en seguida salió de la habitación y Naruto pegó un bote alarmado.-

.-.dios… como pille al bichejo que a chillado así… me lo como a la sartén con ramen! –Dijo, se giró cuando estaba de pie, y vio a Sasuke con los ojos cerrados, su boca entre abierta, y los rayos del sol dándole en la cara.- o.o… quien a abierto la ventana? Yo ayer la cerré… bueno, que más da, estoy feliz n.n

La enfermera que estaba en la puerta apoyada, suspiró resignada, era ella quien había abierto la ventana y con lo de las fotos se había olvidado.

.-.estás fotos… me las colgaré en el armario… viva el YAOI! –gritó abrazando su cámara como diciendo mi-tesoooooooooro, en el plastiquito que llevan todas las enfermeras donde pone sus nombres, ponía: "Miaru Aikawa".-

**Continua!**

Miaru: olas! Eso de Miaru Aikawa… me dio gracia y lo puse, ojala tuviera yo esas fotos o¬o… (y tengo algunas eso si u.u) bueno, las corchetas son mis explicaciones (se me olvido ponerlo):

1: a ver… por que llaman a Sasuke "morenito", o "moreno" si no tiene color? Yo le llamaría… "Bombón de chocolate blanco…" tal como dice el titulo, se me ocurrió ara mismo escribiendo esto XD

"Bombón de chocolate blanco…"… O¬O aiii que me babeoooo! Bueno, tengo un cubo a mano… n.n meno mal.. Nos vemos! REVIEWS PORFI!

Con cariño:

Miaru.


	2. La verdad, descubrir mis sentimient

**&&& Bombón de chocolate blanco &&&**

**--- La verdad, descubrir mis sentimientos ---**

_Recordemos:_

_.-.dios… como pille al bichejo que a chillado así… me lo como a la sartén con ramen! –Dijo, se giró cuando estaba de pie, y vio a Sasuke con los ojos cerrados, su boca entre abierta, y los rayos del sol dándole en la cara.- o.o… quien a abierto la ventana? Yo ayer la cerré… bueno, que más da, estoy feliz n.n _

.-.mmm… -Sasuke se removía entre las sabanas, y Naruto se le acercó, se inclinó un poco, y le dio un suave beso en la frente.-

.-.Sasuke… despierta… -dijo suavemente.-

.-.ai… mamá… déjame un rato más..

.-….o.o… me está tomando por su madre! –si, Sasuke Uchiha estaba pensando que era su madre quien la llamaba y no Naruto.-

.-.eh…? NA-NARUTO!

.-.bingo! n0n

.-.que haces aquí? –de repente imágenes de la noche anterior le vinieron a la mente.- no…

.-.pues, te hago compañía n.n –dijo intentando besarle los labios.-

.-.que haces! Aléjate de mi! Fuera! Vete! Lárgate! –Dijo como una amenaza.-

.-.pero.. que dices? –dijo el kitsune anonadado.-

Sasuke tenía un aparatito al lado que si le picaba venía una enfermera, picó y rápidamente ella apareció.

.-.sacadlo de aquí! Me está molestando! –Dijo como un niño pequeño aterrorizado delante de un violador.-

.-.pero que dices! Soy yo Sasuke! Soy yo! –Exclamaba mientras lo sacaban a la fuerza.-

.-.necesita descansar señorito Uchiha… -dijo la enfermera tapándolo hasta los hombros con las sabanas y saliendo de la sala.-

".-.que pasó… anoche?"-se iba preguntando mientras recordaba todo a la perfección.-"siento las manos, los dedos, y los labios de Naruto junto con todas esas emociones que me envolvían…"-en ese momento un "tock, tock tock" se escuchó y alguien entró.-

.-.ohayo, Sasuke, como estás? –preguntó un Kakashi preocupado.-

.-.a.. hola, Kakashi… -dijo secamente.-

**(Sasuke POV)**

.-.te pasa algo Sasuke…?

.-.a mi? No.. Estoy bien –le corté intentando mantener la compostura.-

.-.vamos, se te nota en la cara- dijo con tono pervertido.-

.-.eh… Kakashi-sensei… creo, no, es que… ayer Naruto y yo… o sea, tuvimos sexo… no se por que me dejé, pero…

.-.vaya… veo que mi afrodisíaco funcionó… -dijo pensando en voz alta.- ah… etto… no te enfades Sasuke pero…

Mientras Kakashi intentaba disculparse, yo no podía evitar apretar los puños y rechinar los dientes. (NA: a veces me da por imaginarme a Sasuke con los dientes "nnnññññggg" y es que me rio mucho n.n XD)

.-.Sasuke perdona, pero es que… -"y si le digo que Naruto lo ama?" parecía que Kakashi estaba pensando y me esperé.- a, perdona… mira, deberías hablar con Naruto…

.-.pero si la idea fue de los dos, no? –Pregunté crujiéndose los dedos, y haciendo que una venita resaliera de mi frente.-

.-.no, bueno, el no lo sabe que era un afrodisíaco… -dijo un poco arrepentido de todo.- pero, Sasuke¿a ti no te gusta Naruto?

Ahí me había matado… hacía tiempo que no podía parar de pensar en cierto rubio de ojos azulados… ¿y si de veras me gustaba? Ai no, que cosas pienso.

.-.bueno… no lo se, puede que si, no estoy seguro… -pensé.-

.-.oh… pues en ese caso no pasa nada n.n

Un momento! Había dicho eso en voz ALTA! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!

.-.Sasuke, no es nada malo que te atraiga un chico, mírame a mi… -dijo como orgulloso, no pude evitar hacer una mueca.-

.-.eh… Kakashi-sensei… te gusta un hombre? –pregunté anonadado.-

**(fin Sasuke POV)**

.-.bueno… podría decirse que si –comentó Kakashi a su alumno.- pero estamos hablando de ti, y si te gusta Naruto no debes preocuparte por lo de ayer, y piensa, que tal y como lo has sacado de la habitación, le habrás echo daño, ya que él, te ama…

.-… -"que… que Naruto me ama!"-Kakashi… no te equivoques… supongo que él también tomó afrodisíaco

.-.no, por que estaba en tu medicina, solo lo tomaste tu n.n –sonrió.- pero él no lo sabía n.n

.-.no… no te creo… no puede ser verdad! –chilló.-

.-.Sasuke… eres mi alumno… nunca te mentiría… -dijo muy sinceramente.-

.-.vale; por que siempre llegas tarde? –Preguntó arqueando una ceja.-

.-.tu ya sabes, el típico día, con el típico gatito en el típico árbol, y el típico viejito que no puede con la compra, y tal… -dijo.-

.-. o.oU… bueno, déjalo, sabes donde está el lavabo? –"a ver si puedo quitármelo de encima y buscar a Naruto…".-

.-.Naruto está en la cafetería de aquí abajo

.-.O.OU… ok… -"este tío lee la mente o es que está sordo y dice lo que quiere…".-

El Uchiha salió de su habitación despidiéndose de su profesor, y bajó las escaleras (Sasuke ya estaba vestido con su ropa de siempre pero un poco adolorido en la espalda) hasta llegar a la cafetería, encontró a Naruto en la barra tomándose una taza de chocolate con churros. (NA: Ramen no hay ù.ú) nada más de ver al Uzumaki lamiendo el churro para comerse el chocolate, se emocionó, o séase: se excitó. Se acercó dejó dinero al lado de la taza de chocolate (para pagar) y se llevó a rastras a Naruto hasta el lavabo de hombres, era de buena mañana y no había mucha gente por allí.

.-.q-que! –chilló el Uzumaki cuando notó la lengua del Uchiha por su cuello, Naruto estaba en el Mármol apoyado y Sasuke se reflejaba en el espejo mientras besaba al kitsune y le dejaba alguna que otra marca en el cuello.- que haces!

.-.lo que deseamos… -se acercó a su boca y lo besó muy profundamente.-

.-.mmm… -gimió el rubio.-

**(LEMON! Sieee! Ya era hora! Jajajaja! Bueno esto es un aviso, así que no se admiten quejas n.n)**

Mientras Sasuke besaba sus labios y con su lengua acariciaba cada rincón de su boca, lo iba empujando hacía el W.C que era un espacio bastante estrecho donde se encontraba en water. Sentó al Uzumaki allí, y se puso encima suyo cerrando la puerta, fue desabrochando la chaqueta y cuando estuvo solo con la camiseta de tirantes negra, metió sus blancas manos para acariciar el pecho de Naruto, era muy calido y suave, notó un pezón y con dos dedos lo apretó suavemente para producir placer. El rubio gemía en susurros, para que si entraban no los descubrieran. Mientras el Uchiha se deleitaba con el pecho de Naruto, este, quitaba su camiseta de cuello alto, y le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón, deslizó su mano por dentro de los boxers, y acarició sensualmente y lentamente el miembro del Uchiha.

.-.Na-Naruto… -empezó a gemir el Uchiha, miró a Naruto un poquito enojado por acariciar de aquella manera.- me quieres… aaahh… hacer sufrir? –Dijo entre gemidos.-

.-.haajahaaa… no… -y en ese momento agarró fuertemente el pene de Sasuke y subía y bajaba la mano para masturbarlo.-

.-.aaaaaaaahhh… -Sasuke no pudo más y le quitó los pantalones y los boxers (le costó por eso de que estaban uno encima del otro) y le dijo a Naruto que lamiera un dedo.-

Cuando Naruto lamió el dedo de Sasuke, este, lo acercó a la entrada del rubio, y lo fue introduciendo lentamente, hasta que estuvo todo, se recostó en el hombro del kitsune y fue moviendo el dedo en círculos. Estaban; Sasuke sentado encima de Naruto, y Naruto sentado en el W.C de cara. Sasuke iba a introducir el segundo dedo cuando se escuchó la puerta, alguien había entrado, no pararon ni se separaron, todo lo contrario, eso los excitaba más. Sasuke introdujo el segundo dedo de golpe, y para que Naruto no pudiera gemir, lo besó en los labios intensamente, mientras se miraban a los ojos. Cuando volvieron a escuchar la puerta, Sasuke dejó de besar a Naruto, y este empezó a gemir más fuerte que antes (necesitaba desahogarse el pobre! XD) pero nadie lo escuchó, Sasuke metió el tercer dedo, y besó más el cuello del Uzumaki. Cuando estuvo bien estimulado, acercó su erección a la entrada del rubio, y bastó solo la punta para que el pequeño kitsune se quejara.

.-.ah… más despacio Sasuke… -dijo como implorando.-

Cuando poco a poco estuvo dentro de Naruto y dejó que su rubio se acostumbrara empezó a moverse, primero lentamente, como una melodía lenta y hermosa, después Naruto puso sus manos en las nalgas del Uchiha y fue empujando para que fuera más rápido, Sasuke le hizo caso y la melodía lenta dejó paso a una desenfrenada y lujuriosa llena de gemidos. Cuando Naruto llegó al clímax y eyaculó entre los dos vientres, Sasuke hizo lo mismo dentro de Naruto, los dos emitieron un gemido de mucho placer. Sasuke se quedó con la cabeza hundida en el cuello de Naruto, y este abrazándolo, mientras se recostaban los dos hacía atrás en el respaldo del W.C.

.-.Sasuke… -recuperando el aliento, Naruto empezó por hablar.- por que haces esto?

.-.eh…?

.-.esta mañana me has echado de la habitación, y ahora…

.-.por que te has dejado tu? –Lo cortó con su pose serio y frío.-

.-.eh… por que… ettooo… por que yo… te quiero… -susurró.-

.-.pues… igualmente… -pasó de serio y frío a sonriente y sincero.- te amo, Naruto.

.-.O.O… -Naruto se tiró encima de Sasuke y salieron despedidos del baño para entrar donde se lavaban las manos y cayeron al suelo abrazados.- HYAAAAAA! Te quierooooo! –Gritó mientras abrazaba a Sasuke y pataleaba el suelo.-

.-.Usuratonkachi, uruse! Nos pueden oír! –Dijo levantándose mientras cogía la ropa y se vestía.- vístete, dobe.

Al cabo de un rato cuando estaban vestidos los dos decidieron lavarse las manos por que había quedado restos de… bueno, ya saben. Y cuando se lavaban y estaban solos, Naruto habló.

.-.pues, a pesar de todo, estás muy frío Sasuke –dijo mirando el agua en sus manos.- ¿por que siempr..

No pudo acabar de hablar por que Sasuke lo había tirado hacía la pared y lo estaba besando.

.-.uruse, baka… -dijo con una sonrisa.- vamos a desayunar.

.-.a… -se sonrojó.- si! n.n

**Continua!**

Miaru: ya vuelvo a estar aquí! También puse lemon esta vez n.n y cre que en la siguiente también, pero de todos tipos XD KakaIru sasunaru, y… alguien más entrara en sus vidas… o no? No idea, tendré que hacerlo primero, no? Por cierto Naruto y Sasuke lo hicieron esa misma noche y de buena mañana otra vez… ACLARO: es que les gusta repetir… n.n XDDD PASAMOS A LOS REVIEWS:

**Kennich: **jajajaja! No te conozco las fotus… mmmmm… jajaja! Son encontradas en webs y eso a pare del google XDDDD weno agregame si eso :3 gracias por tu review! n0n

**Ankin: **jajajaja! Sieee todas las fans de sasunaru nos comeríamos a Sasuke… al igual que Naruto… los dos son taaaan lindos! XD weno tu tmb tenes las fotus no? Jejeje weno adios wapixima! Gracias por el review! n0n

**Noeru: **oohh n.n gracias si aki tienes el siguiente cap y spero q t aya gustado… n.n arigato!

**Hanami Uzumaki Hyuga: **mmm… en realidad no considero Naruto seme por que… en realidad no lo penetra con… bueno ya sabes, solo con los dedos asi que… bueno no me enrollo! Gracias por tu review! n0n

**Maca-chan15: **Maca-chaaaaan! Yeeeee! Graciaaas! A mi tmb me gusto la parte de lemon del primer cap n.n weno aki as tenido más y…. muxo mejor (pone cara de pervertida) bueno, bueno dejemos de pensar en eso que nos puede salir hemorragia nasal… gracias por tu review! n.n

**Kurika-Uchiha: **ooh gracias! si, aki as tenido mas lemon! n.n asi que espero q t aya gustado! gracias por tu review! n.n

**Zerohuey: **jajajaja! Como dije antes no creo que Naruto fuera seme por que bal, bla, bla… XD pero bueno es igual, jajaja! Yo lo puse pq tmb pense mal del liquido! XD gracias por tu review y spero que t guste ste cap tmb! n.n

**Orochimario: **aaaaa! Graciaaaas! Oye eres xico o xica? Sq por tu nik… bueno o sea… no agas caso a mis paranoias… XD gracias por tu review me animas para todo! n.n spero q t aya gustado ste cap! T.T me stoy emocionando…

**Leo Black Le-fay:**HYYAAAA! Si que son monos! Y tanto que si! Weno a lo que iba… a que? ………… a si! gracias por tu review! n0n

Miaru: de verdad casi lloro con stos reviews! TT.TT muxas gracias a todos! Nos vemos en el prox cap! chauuu!


	3. Unos días movidos? ¡Y tanto!

Miaru: ola! siento tardar tanto en actualizar, lo malo es que tuve un problema con el documento de Word, en realidad ya deberia haber actualizado, pero se me borró y tuve que volver a empezar ste cap TT.TT

ADVERTENCIAS PREVIAS: este fic es YAOI, LEMON SADOMASOQUISMO! y aki dejo la advertencia, y que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son de Kishi-sama. n.n

**&&& Bombón de chocolate blanco &&&**

**--- Unos días movidos? ¡Y tanto! ---**

_Recordemos: _

_Al cabo de un rato cuando estaban vestidos los dos decidieron lavarse las manos por que había quedado restos de… bueno, ya saben. Y cuando se lavaban y estaban solos, Naruto habló._

_.-.pues, a pesar de todo, estás muy frío Sasuke –dijo mirando el agua en sus manos.- ¿por que siempr.._

_No pudo acabar de hablar por que Sasuke lo había tirado hacía la pared y lo estaba besando._

_.-.uruse, baka… -dijo con una sonrisa.- vamos a desayunar._

_.-.a… -se sonrojó.- si! n.n_

---

Al cabo de casi un mes en el hospital Sasuke pudo salir, tuvo que hacer unas cuantas semanas de reposo en casa, mientras lo hacía, un rubito lo cuidaba.

.-.Sasuke la comida! –le dijo Naruto subiendo las escaleras para ir a la habitación del Uchiha y ayudarle a ir a la cocina.-

.-.a… oye, siempre me tienes que ayudar para ir a cualquier lado? Aunque me duela un poco la espalda puedo ir solo… -refunfuñó levantándose de la cama.-

.-.no te quejes y vamos, que el ramen se enfría… -dijo estirandole de la mano pero con cuidado.-

.-.RAMEN! a ver… -se puso a pensar en voz alta para sí mismo.- …llevo casi una semana fuera del hospital, exactamente… 6 días, y en estos 6 días he comido… desayuno: ramen, comida: ramen, cena: ramen… por lo tanto llevo 6 días alimentandome de…

RAMEN!

.-...y? el ramen está bueno! -dijo el Uzumaki que había estado escuchando sus pensamientos.-

_.-...¬¬... _no, quiero comida de verdad! -dijo sentandose delante del ramen.-

.-.anda, calla y come -le ordenó.-

.-.grrr... -

Sasuke estaba del todo recuperado, pero Naruto para asegurarse de que cumplía esa semana de reposo (aun faltaba un dia) se quedó junto a él hasta el domingo, el ultimo día se dirigió a sucasa, y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Sasuke levantó los brazos al aire y gritó:

.-.ALELUYAAAAAAAA! SE ACABO EL RAMEN! -hasta una señora que estaba casi sorda fuera en la calle, lo escuchó y salió corriendo espantada.-

el lunes llegó, los pajaros cantaban volaban y demás cosas tipicas de los pajaros, mientras que tres chicos estaban esperando en un puente a su sensei, el rubio estaba un poco enojado, y la Haruno estaba al borde de la histeria.

".-.Inner: Puto profesor me a tocado! date prisa! SANNAROOOOOOO!"

.-.Ohayo, chicos! \\ -(NA: las dos rayas simbolizan el ojo tapado de Kakashi XDDDD) saludó el sensei de los tres.-

.-.Kakashi, tengo prisa, debo entregar el informe de la misión de hace un mes, cuando caí herido no pude -dijo mirando a con una mirada que significaba gracias-a-ti-estuve-en-el-hospital-y-me-e-alimentado-de-ramen!.-

Naruto bajó la mirada con remordimiento impreso en ella. Es verdad, se sentía culpable de la herida de Sasuke y de que este, tuviera que estar en el hospital. pero se acordó de estos últimos días, los que había estado con Sasuke, en su casa, cocinando, duchándose con su baño, durmiendo con Sasuke... o sin dormir... en la cama... entre besos, caricias... al pensar eso se sonrojó tanto que pensaba que la cabeza le estallaría por una sobrecarga. Pero se sintió feliz al recordar aquello. Pero de nuevo vino aquella sensación de culpabilidad cuando recordó...

/ Flash Back /

.-.aaaaaaaaaahhhh! -gimió de dolor por culpa de su espalda.-

la cama se tiñió de un color rojizo, la herida de Sasuke se había abierto; era normal, solo llevaba una día de descanso en casa y Naruto ya lo forzaba demasiado. el kitsune al ver el rojo escurrirse por las sabanas blancas y azuladas, le entró un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral. de repente sus ojos se pusieron rojos, como los de un zorro anhelando sangre. las uñas le salieron y se las clavó en la piel al Uchiha. los colmillos resaltaban en su mandivula, haciendolo ver monstruoso. rapidamente de donde había echo los rasguños salió sangre y Naruto la lamió con una lujuria incontrolable. subió las manos y las colocó sobre la tripa de Sasuke, subió los dedos y clavó las uñas fuertemente haciendo unos puntos rojos de sangre de donde bajan hilos de liquido rojo. volvió a lamer con ansiedad.

.-.aaa! Naruto, PARA! -dijo Sasuke desesperado, levantó el rostro y vio los ojos rojos de su amante.- Na...

sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso desgarrador que el rubio le dio, cuando separaron sus labios; el kitsune mordió el labio inferior con rabia, hasta hacerlo sangrar, succionó toda la sangre que podría salir de esos labios jugosos. Sasuke rogaba que parara con desgarradores gritos, que para los oídos del zorrito eran como un coro de angeles cantando solo para él. se excitó mas y le quitó los bóxer con una ansiedad muy visible.

.-.que...? Naruto... Para, por favor... -rogaba con lagrimas a punto de resbalar por sus mejillas.-

Naruto se quitó los bóxer él mismo y apuntó su miembro en dirección a la entrada del Uchiha, este lo miraba con los ojos como platos, no entendía el comportamiento de su amado. cuando Naruto lo penetró con una violencia desmesurada las lagrimas saltaron de sus ojos cayendo por el rostro de Sasuke que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y la boca abierta sin hacer ningún sonido, por culpa del dolor su garganta no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Desde el principio Naruto iba con un ritmo demasiado rápido, penetraba con fuerza y decisión, y Sasuke lloraba de desesperación y dolor.

.-.Naruto... tu no eres así... -susurró, pero el kitsune lo pudo oír.- para... por favor... -suplicó llorando.-

Naruto hizo caso omiso a los jadeos e intentas de liberación de Sasuke y siguió penetrándolo, al cabo de un rato se corrió dentro del Uchiha y paró, se estiro a su lado y se quedó dormido. Por otra parte, Sasuke temblaba y lloraba, sus hombros tenían embestidas por culpa de los temblores, y ni siquiera había alcanzado el orgasmo. Todo su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente.

/ Fin Flash Back /

Naruto mantenía la cabeza gacha y unas gotitas dejaron marcas esféricas perfectas en el suelo. Kakashi notó esto y se acercó a su ex alumno.

.-.Naruto… estás bien? –Sakura y Sasuke se giraron para mirar a los dos con preocupación.-

Hatake iba preguntando a Naruto pero este no respondía, el kitsune ya había dejado de llorar, cuando Kakashi le había levantado la mirada del suelo había descubierto que Naruto estaba inconsciente, con la mirada perdida.

.-.Naruto… me estás preocupando… Sasuke! –llamó el ex profesor a su ex alumno.-

El ojiazul al oír el nombre de Sasuke salió de su trance.

.-.Sasuke…? –miró a los ojos al Uchiha.- Sasuke? …SASUKE! –Naruto salió corriendo como huyendo de alguien, huyendo de sí mismo.-

Mientras el rubio había pillado las de villa Diego para irse a su casa, todos quedaron en un silencio sepulcral.

.-.eh… voy a entregar el informe a Tsunade-sama… -Ahora era Sasuke el que estaba en estado de shock.-

Mientras Kakashi y Sakura se daban miradas de no entender nada.

---

Mientras en una casa muy alejada del punto de quedada de los tres amigos un chico entraba en la casa que le pertenece y se tira en el sofá de color anaranjado y se queda mirando a… EL TECHO! Si señores! El techo es tan interesante tan… techo!

.-.(suspiro) ah… se puede saber que me pasa… algo me oprime el pecho y no puedo respirar, un nudo no me deja… y tengo ganas de llorar… -pensó en voz alta el Uzumaki poniéndose un brazo encima de la frente.-

**(Naruto POV) **

Si… de golpe siento que el nudo de mi garganta se hace mas resistente y no me deja respirar, la agonía me envuelve y sin poder evitarlo coloco una mano encima de mi pecho, buscando los latidos de mi corazón que creo que se han detenido por culpa de esa "cosa" que me oprimía el pecho… menos mal, aún está latiendo… pero que…? Siento algo calentito bajando por mis mejillas…

Levanto mi mano del pecho y me paso un dedo por el contorno de la cara… es… son… LAGRIMAS! Miles y miles de lagrimas descienden por mi rostro y no lo puedo evitar, quiero olvidar! Olvidar aquella imagen de Sasuke implorándome que parara! E estado toda la puta semana intentando pedirle perdón pero… no pude… no pude por que… por que… SOY UN COBARDE DE MIERDA! Que puedo hacer? Le hice tanto daño a Sasuke que yo…

**(Fin Naruto POV) **

Al cabo de un rato de estar pensando se levantó del sofá de un salto se secó las lágrimas y dijo como si hubiera descubierto algo impresionante:

.-.YA LO TENGO! Jijijiji… Sasuke… prepárate! –Rió con malicia mientras se frotaba las manos.-

---

Al medio día Naruto llamó a Sasuke.

.-.Sasuke? oye, podemos quedar en el parque? Por favor ven… si, vale, hasta ahora.

Se preparó se perfumó y se dirigió al parque.

Cuando estaba cerca pudo vislumbrar mucha gente alrededor niños, padres, amigos, parejas… de fondo mucho mas delante de la gente se veían unas cuantas atracciones de feria para niños pequeños. En un banco fuera de la multitud pudo ver una sombra, enseguida distinguió la sombra, era Sasuke. Se acercó rápidamente, y le saludó.

.-.eh.. Hola Sasuke… -dijo en un intento de sonrisa.-

.-.Usuratonkachi, que hacemos en una feria para críos? –preguntó malhumorado.-

.-.ir a una feria para mayores –con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios metió su mano en un bolsillo y sacó unas especies de entradas.- está cerca y si vamos corriendo como ninjas llegamos en un santiamén… -dijo con una sonrisa.-

.-.mmmm…

".-.vamos Sasuke… acepta!"-pensó el rubio con la sonrisa aún pintada en sus labios.-

.-.vale! será divertido!

Y así se encaminaron hacía el parque de atracciones de Konoha. Cuando llegaron a la entrada vieron una fuente muy grande con un chorro de agua subiendo hacía arriba, muy bonito. Pasaron por un lugar estrecho lleno de gente haciendo cola, les dieron los billetes a una chica y entraron. Era una calle con el suelo de piedra. Había varios sitios; País del fuego, País del agua, y así. Decidieron irse al del agua. Se subieron a una atracción que ponía "tutuki splash" y se subieron, escondieron sus pequeñas mochillas para que se les mojara la comida que llevaban escondida, y la atracción se puso en marcha. Salieron mojados, no, empapados de agua, se fueron al templo del fuego y entraron muy contentos. Salieron aun un poco mojados. A la tarde se fueron a comer un helado y a las tiendas. Sasuke le compró un peluche con forma de zorrito. Era dorado con ojos lilas y detrás llevaba unas alas negras muy lindas. La tarde fue agradable, pero pronto llegó la noche. Vieron una rueda de esas grande con sitios para las parejas y se subieron juntos con las mochilas a las espaldas. La rueda tardaba media hora en girar del todo y nada mas haber subido un poco ya se veían las atracciones iluminadas y toda la cuidad. Mientras la rueda iba subiendo Naruto y Sasuke sacaron la comida de las mochilas y empezaron a comer. (NA: tenias q comer alli pero ellos como buenos ninjas q eran ocultaron la comida XD)

.-.que vista mas bonita Sasuke.. –Naruto estaba muy nervioso.-

.-.si… -Sasuke miró la luna llena que se posaba sobre sus cabezas.-

Cuando la rueda llega arriba se detiene durante un cuarto de hora o así. A Sasuke y a Naruto les tocó el vagon que se quedaba arriba del todo. (el vagón era siempre el mismo y la gente siempre queria subir alli, pero esta vez les toca a los protas del fic) en el momento de la parada Naruto levantó su mirada del suelo donde veía a la gente y fijó sus ojos en los de Sasuke. Estaba decidido, lo haría.

.-.Sasuke…

.-.mm? –se miraron fijamente todo el rato.-

".-.VAMOS! Naruto no es tan difícil! Dile que lo sientes! VAMOS!"-se daba ánimos el rubio.-

.-.pues que… -se puso tan nervioso que empezó a sollozar en silencio, se sentía impotente, inútil, idiota…-

De pronto notó unas manos en su barbilla que le subieron el rostro. Vio a Sasuke borroso por las lagrimas, en su rostro se pintaba un sonrisa que desapareció y fue remplazada por un gesto de… preocupación.

.-.Naruto, que tienes? Estás raro… no quiero verte llorar… -dijo besando lentamente los labios de su kitsune con dulzura.-

.-.mmmmm… -Naruto no lo pudo evitar, metió sus calidas manos por debajo de la polera de Sasuke, su piel era suave lisa fina… deseosa.-

.-.ah… Naruto! –gimió el Uchiha cuando notó que la mano le había rozado un pezón.-

**( sieeee! Llegó lo bueno! LEMON! Por favor no se admiten quejas que para eso está este aviso, gracias n.n) **

Sasuke deslizó su mano por la tripa de Naruto, no dejó un rincón sin inspeccionar, quería tocarlo todo. Llevó su manos hacía los pezones del Uzumaki que ahora estaban duros. Los acarició con dulzura le desabrochó lentamente la chaqueta y la arrojo al suelo, en cuanto vio el cuello desnudo de SU rubio se tiro a la carga y lo besó con deseo. Naruto le quitó la polera a Sasuke fue mordiendo suavemente su hombro cuando el Uchiha se había lanzado a su cuello. Sasuke se deshizo de la camiseta negra de tirantes que le molestaba, y fue bajando su mano por la espalda del kitsune hasta poder tocarle el culo por encima del pantalón, ante el gemido que emitió el rubio, metió su mano por debajo del pantalón y de su bóxer y acarició el suave culito con cariño y dulzura. Naruto disfrutaba con las caricias. Mientras el Uchiha tocaba su culo con una mano y con la otra le iba quitando los pantalones, Naruto acariciaba por encima del bóxer el miembro erguido de Sasuke. Estaban los dos en el suelo de la cabina para que la gente de las demás cabinas no los viera, aunque parece que las demás personas también tenían algún trabajillo que otro entre manos. Cuando los dos estaban desnudos, se estiraron lentamente en el suelo frío y duro de la cabina, Sasuke encima de Naruto, sentado encima de su barriga. Metió sus dedos entre el pelo rubio de Naruto y lo beso apretando su cabeza para profundizar el beso, mientras con una mano sostenía la cabeza de Naruto la otra se iba deslizándose sensualmente por el pecho de Naruto bajando hasta su pene. Dejo de besar al rubio y después de darle una ultima mirada de deseo al kitsune fue bajando mientras daba besos dejando un camino de saliva. Mientras besaba lentamente la piel del Uzumaki, iba apretando la punta de su miembro haciendo que se estremeciese. Y el pobre Naruto estaba que explotaba entre besos y "masajes".

Sasuke llegó al pene y alejó su mano del lugar, haciendo que Naruto hiciera un quejido, sonrío y dio pequeños besos a la punta, luego sacó su lengua y fue delineándolo de abajo a arriba solo con su lengua. Cuando acabó metió lentamente el miembro dentro de su boca y cuando estubo dentro siguió acariciando con la lengua. Cuando movía los labios y jugueteaba con la lengua, iba succionando y todo eso era demasiado para el pequeño rubio que después de un ratito de estar haciendo eso y cuando las caricias del Uchiha se intensificaron en su cuerpo pues no aguantó y derramó todo su ser dentro de la boca del Uchiha en medio de un orgasmo. Cuando el clímax se presentó y sacó su fruto en la boca de Sasuke no dijo su nombre ni te quiero ni nada de eso… él simplemente dijo lo que se le había quedado en la garganta hacía ya tanto tiempo:

.-.LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.-

El Uchiha recibió el líquido con gusto y no dejó ni una gota. Alzó su mirada para ver a un acalorado Naruto, con las mejillas muy sonrojadas y con una capita de sudor en todo el cuerpo, también observó su boca entreabierta y sus ojos entrecerrados con un azul intenso, ese era su Naruto. Pero no entendió las palabras que salieron de su boca al llegar al orgasmo.

.-.que…? –Dijo subiendo hasta su rostro.-

.-.yo.. lo siento… -susurró fijando su mirada en la luna que se había posado sobre ellos y que podía ver por que el techo de la cabina era de cristal.-

.-.el que sientes? –Sasuke sonrió dulcemente.-

.-.lo de la semana pasada..

.-.a… aquello? No te preocupes, solo fue un entrenamiento, me clavé el Kunai por q.. –Naruto lo cortó.-

.-.no. aquello que pasó aquella noche.. no se lo que me pasó y no podía controlar mis movimientos –susurró, dejó la luna de lado y observó los hermosos ojos que tenía delante y que lo veían con preocupación.- te hice daño, te arañé, te mordí, te… te mentiría si no te dijera que no te violé. Por que fue lo que pasó. A pesar de que tus me decías una y otra vez que parara… yo… yo… -Naruto comenzó a llorar y volvió a notar el nudo en su garganta.- a pesar de eso, yo seguí y te hice daño allá atrás, y tu te dejaste por siendo del ANBU podrías haberme alejado de un ataque pero simplemente te callaste y me dejaste, me dejaste violart… -un beso que aprisionó sus labios lo cortó, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus lagrimas cesaron, cuando el beso paró, Sasuke se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

.-.te quiero, te amo, y siempre serás mío… no importa que… siempre serás Naruto, mi niño… -Sasuke sonrió y la rueda se puso en marcha, iba lenta, y Sasuke no paraba de besarle la mejilla con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.-

El Uchiha se sorprendió al escuchar los sollozos provenientes del kitsune.

.-.Sasuke… -sollozaba mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a él, como si fuera una alucinación y fuera a desaparecer.- te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo! –le dijo muchas veces como queriendo que no se fuera nunca.-

.-.je.. –salió de su cuello y lo miró con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.- ya lo sabía –pasó su dedo indice y le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz.-

.-.Sasuke! –le recriminó el rubio.- no soy ningún niño pequeño!

. que no? Eres MI niño pequeño! –dijo resaltando la palabra "mi".- y ahora vistámonos y vayamos a casa –dijo volviendo a vestirse y escondiendo el resto de comida que quedaba.-

.-.si! n.n

**Continua! **

Miaru: espero reviews y también que os haya gustado, hasta el prox. Chao! PD: los reviews estan contestados en la web, no los pondre aquí. Y las atracciones que salen aquí no me pertenecen por que son de "Universal Port Aventura" el parque de atracciones de Barcelona, no se admiten quejas, gracias.


	4. Espías sin querer

Miaru: Toy aquí de nuevo! n.n en este capitulo nos esperan muchas cosas! Y espero que os guste mucho!

AVISOS PREVIOS: LEMON SADOMASO, y… que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son de Kishi-sama.

**&&& Bombón de chocolate blanco &&& **

**--- Espías sin querer. ---**

Kakashi se levantó con un gran bostezo, observó su cama mientras se desperezaba, había algo raro en ella, estaba… VACÍA! Donde estaba su queridísimo adorable, simpático, sexy… IRUKA? Dio un salto de la cama despierto completamente y bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, fue al lavabo buscando a su amado, empezó a preocuparse cuando no lo veía, hasta que fue a la cocina y… lo encontró con un delantal, y con una bandeja repleta de galletas caseras.

.-.Buenos días Kakashi… -susurró.-

.-.BUENOS DÍAS? –gritó, cuando acabó la frase se quedó sin aire y tuvo que aspirar fuertemente para volver a decir normalmente.- (suspiro) que haces? Por que no estás en la cama? –preguntó.-

.-….¬¬… -"o está ciego, o es que la mascara le afecta la vista…".- hago el desayuno, vístete y ven. –se giró y siguió haciendo más galletas.-

Kakashi se acercó al cuerpo de Iruka y lo abrazó por detrás dándole besos en el cuello, después pequeños mordiscos y leves lametazos. Mientras, Iruka daba un recital de gemidos.

.-.Seguro que quieres que me vaya a vestir? No prefieres que me quede aquí y…? –cogió la cara de Iruka por la barbilla, le giró el rostro hacía atrás y lo beso con deseo.- y… ¿juguemos? –siguió la frase con un tono meloso pero sensual que hizo estremecer al chuunin.-

.-.no.. no creo que se buena idea… has quedado con Sasuke Naruto y Sakura.. debes ir… -dijo sin desearlo.-

.-.hemos quedado hace media hora, no se extrañaran si llego dos horas más tarde después de ellos… -volvió a hundir el rostro en el cuello de Iruka y lo beso con lujuria.-

Metió sus manos por dentro de la camisa que llevaba el ex profesor de los chicos del equipo 7 y fue acariciando toda la piel, morena pero sedosa, fue colando lentamente una mano por debajo del pantalón de Iruka, acariciando el bello oscuro que quedaba allí abajo, mientras que su otra mano le acariciaba un pezón lentamente. Iruka no aguantó y su miembro cobró vida, entre gemidos y quejidos por parte del chuunin, Kakashi había avanzado con paso ligero por entre las ropas de Iruka y le estaba acariciando el miembro por fuera del bóxer. Cuando Hatake quisó meter la mano de nuevo por debajo de la ropa interior del chuunin, este, se defendió.

.-.no, Kakashi tengo clase dentro de un cuarto de hora, debo irme, adiós! –le dio un beso en los labios muy corto y desapareció dejando al jounnin con un problemilla entre las piernas.-

.-.pero.. –Cuando se dio cuenta, Iruka ya había marchado.- (suspiro)… -notó algo en su entrepierna que le hacía daño, estaba tan excitado que le hacía daño y todo.-

Kakashi deslizó su mano por su tripa y bajó hasta su entrepierna que palpitaba pidiendo atención, acarició lentamente delineándolo con su dedo índice, y al fin cerró su mano alrededor del pene erecto, se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer, suspiró, y empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo. Su miembro le palpitaba y una especie de calambres azotaban su cuerpo, dándole como vibraciones de placer. Se imaginó a él y a Iruka en una situación un poco comprometida y el ritmo de su mano aumentó. Un sudor le recorrió la frente, su respiración era desacompasada, y sus gemidos eran notablemente altos. Al cabo de un rato, un líquido espesillo se derramó por su mano y un gemido de placer absoluto inundó la habitación.

.-.tengo… tengo que calmarme… -susurró intentando volver a su respiración normal.-

Cuando estuvo bien controlado, fuera su habitación, se vistió y fue a desayunar dejando el pijama con la mancha de semen en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

---

Estaba saltando por los árboles admirando el paisaje con semblante tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba preocupado y un poco triste. Llegó al puente donde quedaba con sus alumnos y paró allí.

.-.Buenos días chicos! –dijo con una mano en alto y sonriendo falsamente.-

.-.LLEGAS TARDE! –recriminación por parte de Sakura y Naruto, y una mirada indiferente pero enfadada por parte del Uchiha. Sonrió de verdad al ver lo de siempre, aquellos chicos lo sacaban de sus pensamientos.-

.-.gomen, gomen, es que.. –recordó lo de la mañana y giró levemente la cabeza negativamente.- una abuelita se me cruzó en el camino, y ya saben, tuve que ayudarla por que iba en silla de ruedas, y la he ayudado, pero claro, por el camino nos hemos encontrado un gato negro, y como ella es tan supersticiosa pues le a dado un yuyo muy fuerte y la e llevado al hospital y se ha quedado alli con un trauma increíble! –dice sonriendo.-

Gota gigantesca del siglo para los tres chicos.

.-.bueno, Kakashi, yo no puedo quedarme a hacer la misión, debo irme, no me encuentro muy bien… -Sakura se fue en una nube de humo.-

.-.bien, chicos, vamooooosss! n.\\ -dijo como un niño pequeño a punto de ir a una excursión.- (NA: "\\" ACLARO: cara tapada de kakashi)

Los dos chicos se ruborizaron, tendrían que hacer una misión juntos, y… SOLOS! Si Kakashi se despistaba mientras miraba su preciado libro, podrían.. "divertirse" un rato.

Llegaron a una granja, donde habían caballos, gallinas, pollos, y más cosas raras (XDDDDD), Kakashi fue a hablar con el dueño y Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron en el establo solos con los cerditos pululando por ahí.

.-.Sasuke… no tienes miedo de que nos hayan visto en el parque de atracciones? –dijo sentándose en la paja junto con Sasuke.- (la paja estaba limpia, lo que estaba sucio eran los cerdos XD)

.-.mmmm… -Sasuke miró a Naruto de reojo, y vio su cara preocupada, hizo una risita y se puso encima del rubio cogiéndole de las muñecas.- estás sexy cuando te preocupas por algo… muy, pero que muy sexy… -se relamió los labios y besó con pasión a Naruto.-

Naruto escuchó pasos que se acercaban al establo lentamente, se separaron bruscamente, y se quedaron ruborizados mirando los cerditos.

.-.bueno chicos! A trabajar! –Dijo Kakashi entrando con una sonrisa en la cara.- wejejejeje! Que hacéis con los cerditos? Venir! Os dejaré hacer el establo de los animales más limpitos que hay en esta granja… -los llevó con los brazos por encima de los hombros, y Sasuke iba visiblemente cabreado.-

Llegaron a un establo con caballos, y Kakashi los dejó allí, Naruto miró todos los caballos de reojo y dijo.

.-.pero que tenemos que hacer? Están limpios, peinados, con las herraduras puestas…

.-.dobe. –Sasuke se puso delante de Naruto y abrió la puerta del caballo sin dejar que este saliera, entraron.- Kakashi decía que eran limpios por que hacen sus necesidades y las hacen en un rincón dejando todo lo demás muy limpio.

Al cabo de una hora, podemos ver a Naruto con un traje raro, y una pinza en la nariz, una pala una carreta, y a Sasuke igual, los dos recogiendo las PLASTAS de los caballos. Después de eso al cabo de una hora o así dejaron el establo como los chorros del oro, y Kakashi los llevó a desayunar, o mas bien, a comer, pero él no pagaba.

.-.Kakashi-sensei.. –susurró Naruto.-

.-.mmm? –el jounnin apartó su mirada de la ventana del bar y miró a su alumno.-

.-.que es eso de que harán una fiesta, y los de la arena vendrán? –dijo entusiasmado.-

.-.a, eso, pues que mañana vendrán los de la arena para celebrar la fiesta, en honor a la alianza que hemos hecho –dijo volviendo su mirada a un punto concreto de Konoha; la Academia ninja.-

.-.aaaa… que bien , no Sasuke? Volveremos a ver a Gaara! –dijo con una sonrisa.-

.-…. –el Uchiha se limitó a destrozar todo a su paso con la mirada.-

.-.bueno, chicos, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos la semana que viene.

.-.pero Kakashi! Y mañana no haremos ninguna misión? –preguntó el rubio.-

.-.no, Naruto mañana dejaremos el dia como fiesta –seguido, desapareció.-

.-.Sasuke… -tímidamente el Uzumaki se fue acercando a Sasuke.-

.-.usuratonkachi, vamos. –Cogió a Naruto de la mano arrastrándolo por la calle hasta su casa.-

Cuando cerró la puerta, apoyó a Naruto en ella cogiéndolo de las muñecas, y fue besando su cuello, hasta llegar a la chaqueta que la quitó con ferocidad, también regó la camiseta de tirantes por el suelo, y fue besando todo el pecho, mientras Naruto gemía más fuerte.

---

Iba por un pasillo un poco oscuro, llegó a una puerta, y entró muy silenciosamente. Hacía una hora que las clases de la Academia ninja habían terminado. Se acercó a la silla de ruedas y abrazó al cuerpo que se sentaba en ella.

.-.WAAAAAARGH! –Iruka se sorprendió y giró a ver quién era.- a, Kakashi, me has asustado… -susurró girándose de nuevo.-

.-.ya no tienes nada que hacer? –Preguntó ocultando su interés.-

.-.no, estaba pensando –dijo.-

.-.eso está bien… -se acercó al cuello de Iruka y dio pequeños besos, como respuesta, notó la piel erizada de Iruka.-

.-.ah… -gemido por parte del chuunin.-

.-.ven… -cogió a Iruka de la mano y lo llevó al suelo donde había una alfombra y lo recostó suavemente, seguido se estiró encima mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.-

.-.aaaahhh.. mmmm… Kakashi… -susurró.- no… para… etto… para…

.-.sacó su cabeza del cuello de su amado.- no te gusta?

.-.no es eso… es que… -Iruka miró los ojos de Kakashi por primera vez en toda la tarde.- Kakashi, dime que me amas… -susurró acariciándole la mejilla.-

.-.te amo.

.-.no… -apartó la mano y giró poniéndose encima de Kakashi cogiéndole por las muñecas.- NO! Tu no me amas!

.-.pero si te lo acabo..

.-.que no! Que no, que no, que no! Por que no podemos ser como ellos! Ellos si que se aman, y de verdad! –gritó casi al borde del llanto.-

.-.Iruka..

--- FLASH BACK ---

Kakashi entró al baño de la cafetería, cuando entró todo estaba en silencio, se adentró en un lavabo y hizo sus cosas, pero escucho un pequeñísimo sonido, acabó y se subió en el water. En el lavabo del lado estaban Naruto y Sasuke haciendo sus juegos pasionales, y en la pared de enfrente estaba Iruka igual que él, en la taza del water.

.-."Iruka que haces aquí!" –le dijo mediante señas.-

.-."cojones! esto está interesante, calla y mira!" –le contestó el otro con el mismo método.-

".-.no sabía que tuvieras esta faceta… bien escondido lo tenías pillín!" –pensó Kakashi.-

Al cabo de un ratito Iruka salió del lavabo sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta simulando que se había ido. Volvió al water sin hacer ni pizca de ruido, y siguió observando. Los dos jóvenes pararon y salieron por culpa de Naruto que se había tirado encima de Sasuke para abrazarlo. Después de vestirse halar y besarse, salieron del baño.

.-.jolin… pensaba que nunca acabarían… -dijo Kakashi saliendo del water.-

.-.madre mía… nadie diría que tienen 16 y 17 años…

.-.no, de Naruto dirán que tiene 14 y de Sasuke que tiene 20 por lo menos XD –se rió Kakashi mientras se lavaba las manos.-

.-.eh? –Iruka miró las manos de Kakashi debajo del agua y exclamó.- KAKASHI! BLANCOOOOO! No me digas que.. que tu… -dijo sorprendido.-

.-.es que he tenido un pequeño problemilla, igual que tu –dijo señalando la entrepierna del chuunin.- la diferencia es que yo lo e resuelto y tu no –dijo socarrón.-

.-….¬/¬ calla

.-.si quieres te ayudo a solucionarlo..

Kakashi se tiró encima de Iruka para poder ayudarle con su problema.

--- FIN FLASH BACK ---

.-.solo eres un pervertido, que le gusta jugar con la gente! –Iruka apretó más sus manos en las muñecas de Kakashi y calmó su tristeza y furia.- no me esperes en tu casa, no creo que vuelva nunca, solo iré para recuperar mi ropa, adiós Kakashi. –y dicho y echo, Iruka desapareció.-

.-.Iruka… ESPERA! –Demasiado tarde.-

---

Eran las 12 de la noche, o más, no lo sabía, el reloj que había en aquel bar daba vueltas y vueltas, y vueltas… llamó al camarero pero vino un tipo con cara de cerdo y le dio otro vaso de una sustancia y se lo bebió de golpe, entonces volvió a llamar al cara cerdo y el tipo le dio la botella entera. Se la acabó en media hora, y salió del bar haciendo eses. Iba caminando por una calle donde el suelo eran montañitas y había hierba fresca, se puso a correr estilo Heidi y sonriendo, mientras echaba una peste a alcohol increíble. Pronto su vista se tornó oscura y su cuerpo le pesaba terriblemente, sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo con fuerza, chocando su cabeza contra el suelo. Pero notó unos brazos rodeándolo antes de desmayarse pudo vislumbrar unos ojos negros profundos que lo miraban con preocupación.

.-.Iruka… -susurró antes de caer rendido.-

**Continua! **

Miaru: wolas! Aquí habéis tenido el capitulo! Espero que os haya gustado muxo! Y tb espero vuestros reviews!

PD: si, lo se, matenme,… siento aver tardado tanto, pero aki lo tienen, tengo hasta el cap 9 escrito… ya ire subiendo T.T gomen nasaiiiii!


	5. Doble Sesión

Miaru: wooolas! Jejejejeje n.n por fin actualizo neee? Lo siento, pero no encontraba los documentos, estaban en uan carpeta del antiguo Windows GOMEN! Q LOS DISFRUTEN!

AVISOS PREVIOS: LEMON, ya lo saben.. .U y que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, por lo tanto, las quejas se las comen n.n.

**&&& Bombón de chocolate blanco &&& **

**$& Un Error Destructivo… &$ **

Se despertó con un ligero dolor de cuello, vio el techo blanco que ahora se encontraba en penumbras por culpa de la noche, se giró y cayó al suelo, pues estaba en un sofá. Eran las 4 de la madrugada, y esa no era su casa. Salió al pasillo y subió las escaleras, abrió una puerta encontrándose con un cuerpo estirado en una cama de sabanas blancas. La luz de la luna llena daba un estado mágico en la sala, se acercó a la cama y giró el cuerpo para ver su rostro. Quería ver a Iruka pero… era…

.-.Sasuke? que…? –una voz lo cortó.-

.-.deberías descansar, aún estás borracho. –Sasuke no se movió pero lo dijo con los ojos cerrados haciendo ver que dormía.-

Era verdad, aún tenía visiones, y al caminar se tambaleaba. Sasuke no lo miraba, estaba boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sereno. Kakashi por culpa de su borrachera vio visiones u el Uchiha pasó a ser Iruka. Hatake no lo pensó dos veces y se tiró a la cama quedando encima de Sasuke y besándole los labios, mientras tanto, el Uchiha se quedaba flipando pepinos con melenas. (NA: vamos, alucinaba el pobre XDDD)

.-.Kakashi, que haces…? –dijo asustado y por lo tanto paralizado.-

Hatake no contestaba.

.-.Kakashi… para… -dijo ahora un MUY asustado Sasuke, sobre todo por que el jounnin había puesto una mano por encima del pijama en la zona íntima del Uchiha.-

Kakashi no sabía que era lo que pasaba por su mente, solo sabía que sentía mucho miedo. No quería que Iruka volviera a rechazarlo como aquella mañana, o como la noche pasada… algo en su interior le decía que parara, que estaba haciendo algo absurdo y propio de un crío, pero por otra parte… el miedo lo dominaba. Abrazó el cuerpo frágil de su "Iruka" y deslizó su mano hasta llegar a su zona íntima.

**(AVISO: Lemon! Sieeee! "les habla el servicio de información; si són personas muy sensibles o…. que se excitan fácilmente, por favor, no lean, no se admiten quejas, gracias!" bueno, aquí mi operadora les a servido, ya saben XDDD (es coña XD)) **

Kakashi acarició con deseo el miembro del chuunin, y se sintió morir de placer cuando escuchó su gemido, su voz estaba un poco cambiada, pero no hizo caso. Fue acariciando toda esa piel que lo volvía loco, hasta llegar a los pezones, mordiéndolos hasta hacerlos sangrar un poco, luego lamiendo la sangre derramada, y quitando el pantalón del pijama, a su "novio". Besó el cuello de Iruka dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas. Metió su dedo índice en la boca de su amante y le hizo lamerlos. Cuando estuvieron preparados, bajó la mano y la puso cerca del trasero de su amado. Introdujo el dedo índice con cuidado, cuando estuvo dentro de todo lo movió en círculos. De pronto recordó que los demás dedos no los había lamido… ahora le daba igual, penetró con otro dedo a Iruka, y sin mojarlo, escuchó gemidos de dolor y ruegos diciéndole que parara.. Hizo caso omiso. Sacó los dedos y le dio la vuelta al cuerpo de su koi poniéndolo boca abajo. Acercó su miembro al ano, y como estaba aún un poco entre borracho y mareado, al principio no encontraba en agujero… hasta que l encontró y del deseo que llevaba encima lo penetró con fuerza y decisión. Le encantaba aquel cuerpo calido y frágil, tanto, que del trasero del pobre "Iruka" ya salían unos hilillos de sangre.

Mientras tanto, nuestro Uchiha rogaba por que todo acabara… por que Kakashi lo dejara en paz, deseaba que se corriera rápido… es no pasó pero al cabo de unos minutos de movimientos desenfrenados, y de acabar con la cabeza hundida en las sabanas por culpa de la fuerza de las penetraciones de su ex profesor, al final, este, se corrió, sin dejar que el propio Sasuke lo hiciera, y por lo tanto; recibir algo bueno.

Notó el aliento de Kakashi en su nuca, estaba temblando levemente y de los ojos de Sasuke salían tantas lágrimas que parecían hechos de agua. Sus hombros eran azotados por los sollozos, no podía aguantar más… necesitaba ver a su rubio… y como no podía moverse por el dolor y el cansancio, se dejó llevar por los sueños quedándose profundamente dormido.

---

un rubio caminaba a las 7 de la mañana por las calles de Konoha, iba a hacer una visita especial a alguien y quería ir lo más arreglado y pronto posible para darle una sorpresa. Se paró delante de una casa, picó al timbre pero nadie contestaba. Notó que la puerta estaba abierta, la abrió lentamente entrando en el pasillo, iluminado únicamente por la luz que entraba por la ventana del living. Se dirigió a las escaleras, y abrió una puerta. Estaba preparado para entrar diciendo un "Buenos días dormilón!" gritando con ánimos y con una sonrisa. Entró con la sonrisa en los labios, pero al entrar no pudo ni borrarla de su rostro, la impresión no le dejaba moverse ni un centímetro. En la cama de sabanas blancas ahora manchadas de un rojo intenso, un Uchiha comenzaba a abrir los ojos seguido por un Kakashi imitando sus movimientos. Naruto permaneció callado, con la sonrisa en sus labios. Los dos, tanto Kakashi como Sasuke, cuando se levantaron se quedaron petrificados. Naruto sonreía mientras los miraba desnudos. Sasuke intentó hablar, y al acercarse al rubio este retrocedió, dando a entender, que no quería. El Uzumaki aún seguía con la sonrisa en sus labios… pero algo había cambiado. Sus ojos, azul profundo, estaba derramando lágrimas, tantas lágrimas derramaban que parecían dos mares con una cascada de gotitas cristalinas derramando aquella sustancia. Los dos se quedaron mirando aquella imagen de Naruto con los ojos perdidos en sus pensamientos, y de sus lágrimas libres. Su sonrisa permanecía impecable, hasta que su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo de rodillas, con las manos en la cabeza, como si le doliera, y mojando el suelo de agua. Su cuerpo tenía sacudidas de temblores, y su voz sonaba quebrada.

.-.yo… me muero… Sasuke, Kakashi… me muero… -dijo con una voz tan quebrada que haría llorar a cualquiera.- me muero y… yo… yo… -sus sollozos ya eran audibles hasta en la otra punta del mundo y sus manos apretaban con crueldad sus cabellos y su cabeza.- yo… -se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación corriendo.-

el ruido de la puerta de abajo, les anunció a Kakashi y a Sasuke que el rubio se había marchado. Sasuke quedó en shock junto con Kakashi durante unos segundos hasta que..

.-.LARGATE! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA, DESGRACIADO! –chilló, histérico, Naruto sufría por que aquel mal nacido lo había violado.- FUERAAAAA! –dijo sacando unos kunais de no se sabe donde y lanzándolos contra Kakashi, que con un jutsu se vistió y desapareció.- JODER, ME CAGO EN LA PUTA! –Chilló dándole una patada a la pata de la cama.-

**Continua! **

Miaru: VALE! Matadme! Lo se, este cap no vale una mierda… el prox sera… mejor? No se oo… bueno, este es un poco corto pero quería cortarlo aquí… sorry. U.uU estoy debatiéndome por si pongo otro cap seguido… sq como veo que e tardado tanto……… venga va, se lo dedico a:

Fatima-san (pq me a gustado muxo su ultimo review XD), a Marie-Misaki (no creo q lo leas O.o, pero iwal, t lo dedico wapa! ), Kao-chan (cuanto tiempo sin hablar cntigo T-T), Zerohuey (por todos sus magníficos fics q a publicado! ), y a la gente q, apoyandome contra aquella especie de guerrilla en los reviews en un fanfic mio, (cosa q esta SOLUCIONADA), les doi las gracias y se lo dedico tmb! nn disfruten!

000000000000000000000000000000000000

AVISOS PREVIOS: LEMON, ya lo saben.. .U y que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, por lo tanto, las quejas se las comen n.n.

**&&& Bombón de chocolate blanco &&& **

**$& Por que! Me duele mucho el corazón… &$**

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Un nudo en su garganta le decía que iba a morir ahogado si no cogía aire, pero pasó, más aquello no le dolía en absoluto. Su dolor se centraba en su corazón que latía rápidamente, podía notar el latir en cada parte de su cuerpo, y por lo tanto, todo le dolía, pero algo era lo peor de todo; su corazón. En su interior su corazón estaba siendo atacado por cuchillos de hielo, que con una fuerza sorprendente se le clavaban en su frágil pecho, haciendo que este sintiera millones y millones de punzadas muy dolorosas. Legó a su casa y no paró de correr, se dirigió a su cuarto y se tiró a la cama con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada como queriendo ahogarse.

**(Naruto POV) **

Estaba con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, mis sollozos provocaban que mi cuerpo tuviera azotadas de movimiento, sobre todo en la parte de mis hombros. Con las manos debajo de la almohada la apretaba mas hasta que parecía que me asfixiaría, saqué la cabeza lo más rápido que pude del material blando, y aspiré todo el aire que podía caber en mis pulmones, rehaciéndome de mi auto ataque. Me levanté pesadamente y me puse delante del espejo de cuerpo completo. No entendía que tenía yo de malo; por que él se fue con Kakashi… la verdad es que no entendía el por que! Me dirigí al lavabo contigua de mi habitación y me adentré a él. Nuevamente me coloqué delante del espejo viendo mi rostro. Me mojé la cara con las manos llenas de agua, pero pensé que eso era poco. Me acerqué a la ducha y dejé que cayera agua por el teléfono que colgaba arriba.

**(Fin Naruto POV) **

Naruto no se molestó en quitarse la ropa, se metió en la ducha con la ropa y todo. Apoyó su hombro en la pared dejando que las gotitas de agua le dieran en el rostro. No le importaba que las gotitas se le entraran en los ojos y los irritaran, solo mantenía la vista perdida, se veía ausente. Veía imágenes en vez de la pared de su ducha. Primero veía las imágenes de aquella noche en el hospital. Después veía a él y a Sasuke en el baño de la cafetería. Veía a Sasuke haciéndole el amor en la cabina de aquella rueda del parque de atracciones. Después veía infinitas imágenes de él junto con Sasuke, los dos felices y sonrientes. Inconscientemente había cerrado los ojos y se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos. Cuando vio la imagen de Kakashi y Sasuke desnudos en la cama del último, su cuerpo, no se movía ni un centímetro, ni siquiera mostró enojo. Abrió los ojos lentamente haciendo desaparecer esa imagen de su mente, y ver la pared de la ducha con azulejos anaranjados. Sus ojos no mostraban vida alguna, solo un azul grisáceo sin vida. Salió de la ducha mojando el suelo a su paso, su ropa estaba empapada y su cuerpo temblaba por culpa del frío del agua. Volvió a dejarse caer en la cama boca abajo, como un cuerpo inerte, sin vida, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas un poco abiertas, casi juntas. Su ropa mojaba la cama, empapaba las sabanas que hasta hace un momento yacían secas. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo convulsionaba con fuerza y no podía reprimir sollozos. Pero aunque estaba llorando y su cuerpo temblaba, seguía estirado boca abajo, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas casi juntas, como un muerto, sufriendo por el peso del dolor que yacía resistente en su corazón y se negaba a abandonarle.

Más allá de aquella cama que se mojaba donde un chico lloraba, un chico de pelo negro, pegaba golpes en el espejo de su baño hasta romperlo y hacerse sangre en los nudillos. Recordaba el rostro de SU kitsune dolorido y sobretodo sus palabras resaltaban en su mente: "yo… me muero… Sasuke, Kakashi… me muero…".

**(Sasuke POV)**

MIERDA! Si tan solo no lo hubiera recogido de la calle! Si tan solo no lo hubiera ayudado! Tendría que haberlo dejado muerto de asco en el suelo! PUTO KAKASHI! COMO LO VEA LE PARTIRÉ LA CABEZA! DESGRACIADOOOO! Joder, ahora no se si podré ver a Naruto! Hostia! Quiero verlo! Verlo y abrazarlo! Decirle la verdad y que él me creyera! Un momento! Y por que no? Iré a su casa!

**(Fin Sasuke POV) **

Se peinó como pudo, salió de la casa corriendo. Por el camino se cruzó con gente de la arena, divisó a Temari, Kabuto y a Gaara entre el gentío. Pero entonces más recuerdos aparecieron en su mente… unas palabras que en su momento lo llenaron de celos… "que bien, no Sasuke? Volveremos a ver a Gaara!" dijo el rubio cuando Kakashi les invitó. Por algún motivo que desconocía su cuerpo se movió solo y volvió a su casa. Él en realidad quería ir a ver al rubio y explicárselo todo, pero por alguna razón desconocida, su cuerpo lo llevó hasta su cama por si solo.

.-.kuso.. –susurró llorando por primera vez en muchos años.- kuso, Naruto… por que…? Tienes que comprenderme… -dijo sin hacer caso a la sangre que manchaba sus ropas.-

Su propia sangre, derramada por culpa de cierto peliplatino aún estaba un poco liquida, y manchaba su ropa. En su mente apareció la imagen de una caja de bombones.

.-.iré a la tienda, compraré, y se los regalaré a Naruto –dijo esbozando una sonrisa de esperanza un poco falsa.-

No hizo caso a su ropa ensangrentada, y fue a la tienda. La mujer le preguntó una y otra vez por su estado, y el se cansó de repetirle que estaba bien. Se encaminó con la caja envuelta en sus manos, como si de un regalo de cumpleaños de tratase. Se acercó a la puerta, su corazón a cada paso más cerca de la puerta, más rápido e intensamente latía. Picó al timbre, pero nadie contestó. Lo hizo varias veces hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente. Vio a Naruto con ojos de… sorpresa? Mmmmm… no, no mostraban nada! Estaban fríos, sin omitir sentimiento alguno. Sasuke entró a Naruto dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dio un suave beso en su mejilla helada esperando alguna respuesta. Se asustó al no escuchar por lo menos un reproche. Miró el rostro del kitsune, y seguía con la mirada fría de antes. Vio como Naruto se iba por el pasillo hasta entrar al living. Lo tomó como un "acompáñame" y pasó con él al comedor. Cuando pudo ver lo de dentro del comedor, el paquete que sostenía cayó al suelo haciendo que Naruto dejara de lado su mirada sin vida, y mirando intrigado hacía la puerta del salón. Vio a Sasuke paralizado, con un paquete a los pies, y mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al comedor. En el living se encontraba Sabaku no Gaara sentado en un sofá al lado de su kitsune cogiéndole de la mano. Sasuke dejó caer sus brazos como si estuvieran muertos a los costados, ahora era él el que estaba con la vista perdida, ausente. Salió por al pasillo como un zombi y salió de la casa. Cuando estuvo fuera, se quedó mirando el edificio de enfrente de la casa del kitsune, pero con la mirada ausente, se fue como un zombi a paso lento por las calles.

Naruto estaba en estado de shock. Su cuerpo se movió y cogió el paquete que Sasuke llevaba en sus manos momentos antes, lo sostuvo con fuerza, se giró y agregó:

.-.Gaara, es mejor que te vayas –seriamente.-

.-.vale.

Cuando el pelirrojo salió de su casa, se sentó en el sofá pesadamente, abrió el paquete con desesperación y vio una caja de bombones naranja. Sin duda; sus preferidos, y eso solo lo sabía Sasuke. Vio una nota dentro de la caja la cogió y leyó:

"_Mi niño, se que no es muy propio de mi esto, no es propio de mi estar desesperado. Te regalo los bombones para que sepas que lo siento, y también por que yo no tuve la culpa. Todo fue culpa de Kakashi, el muy..! Bueno, quisiera hablar contigo, si me dieras ese placer, y me dejaras explicarme, me harías muy feliz. Te espero en casa esta tarde a las 5… por favor, amor, ven. _

_ATTE: Uchiha Sasuke. Ángel oscuro que siempre velará por ti y te cuidará aunque sea en secreto."_

Cuando acabó de leer el timbre le cortó sus pensamientos. Se acercó a la puerta esperando a su ángel oscuro… abrió y se encontró con…

**Continua! **

Miaru: hola! nn espero que les haya gustado mi doble sesión! BESOS PARA TODOS!

- Clic and submit review XD -


	6. Escúchame! &

Miaru: ola! Puuueesss… siento la demora!

DISCLAIMER: **LEMON, ya lo saben.. .U y que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, por lo tanto, las quejas se las comen n.n.**

**$& Escúchame! &$**

Nadie. Habían picado unos niños o cualquier vecino para hacerle una mala jugada. Suspiró cansado y se fue al interior de la casa.

Seguía observando la nota entre sus dedos, la nota que había llevado Sasuke en sus manos hasta hacía… no sabía el tiempo que había pasado desde que el Uchiha se había ido triste. Se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza recta, los brazos inertes sobre sus muslos, con la nota entre sus dedos, el rostro fijo en la pantalla de la televisión apagada. No veía el recuadro negro de la TV, ni mucho menos, estaba divagando entre sus pensamientos, recordando cosas, reviviendo el pasado. El dolor que se había posado en su corazón era insoportable, más grande de cualquier otro dolor existente, ese mismo dolor le robaba la respiración, la vida. Sus ojos, sin vida, veían cada segundo al lado de su amado, Sasuke. Alzó las dos manos hasta poder visualizar el papel delante de sus ojos, dejó caer sus brazos pesadamente volviendo a poner sus manos en sus muslos. Suspiró cansado. Y pasaron las horas, seguía igual, sentado frente al televisor, con la nota entre los dedos, y las manos muertas sobre sus muslos, la vista perdida en algún lugar recóndito de su mente. Eran las diez y pico de la noche… NO! NO HABÍA IDO! Se maldició una y otra vez a sí mismo, se levantó de un salto, cogió la caja de bombones, metió la nota dentro y salió de su casa corriendo por los tejados. Llegó a un bloque de pisos mucho más cuidado que el suyo. Caminó por la fachada con las manos y los pies pegados a ella. Llegó a un balcón, apoyó los pies al suelo y caminó cautelosamente hacía los ventanales. La cortina estaba echada y por eso no podía ver la habitación del pelinegro. Se acercó y pico con los nudillos. A los cinco minutos apareció Sasuke, con los ojos hinchados, la nariz rojiza, y las mejillas brillantes, seguramente por lágrimas. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos minutos, Sasuke no tenía ninguna expresión, mientras que Naruto estaba visiblemente preocupado.

El Uchiha abrió un ventanal, salió y puso bien una plantita pequeña con flores azules y amarillas que se había caído por culpa del rubio. Volvió a entrar a su habitación como si nada hubiera pasado, cerró el ventanal, y volvió a correr la cortina como si el rubio no existiera.

.-.imbécil. –Dijo en voz alta con odio.-

Naruto escuchó el insulto perfectamente. Sus piernas fallaron y por consecuencia cayó al suelo de rodillas, los brazos inertes colgaban a cada costado del chico, su vista parecía fija en el ventanal donde las cortinas seguían corridas, unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro libremente, sin pudor. Nunca antes había pensando que un insulto por parte del Uchiha le fuera a afectar tanto. Hundió el rostro entre sus manos y lloró libremente haciendo que su cuerpo sufriera unas convulsiones bastante violentas. Se sentó en el suelo, y apoyó su espalda al frío cristal de los ventanales, abrazó sus rodillas, y hundió su cabeza entre ellas y su cuerpo. Lloró toda la noche en solitario con la vaga esperanza de que Sasuke saliera y le abrazara, cosa que, lógicamente, no pasó. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y aún seguía ahí, despierto, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas mirando el sol que salía lento por el horizonte. Sus ojos se volvieron anaranjados cuando los rayos le llegaron al rostro y una brisa azotó su cara suavemente. Se levantó pesadamente, se subió al balcón de pie y miró el horizonte con el sol pidiendo permiso para salir. Giró el cuerpo de cintura para arriba para ver si Sasuke salía… nada. Suspiró cansado, dio un salto y llegó al suelo con un poco de dificultad por la altura de donde había caído. Volvió a girarse para mirar el balcón… de nuevo: nada. Caminó como zombi por las calles desiertas, en algunos caminos se había encontrado con chicas vestidas bastante… "ligeras" de ropa, sonriendo y con dinero entre sus manos. Hasta llegó a pensar en pagar alguna para olvidar todo, pero no valía la pena sufrir más. Llegó a su casa y se dejó caer en su cama inerte. Miró el techo, no tenía ni un poco de sueño pero para no tener que sufrir las desagradables sensaciones que albergaban su corazón, cerró los ojos y con mucho esfuerzo se durmió.

El despertador sonó, lo apagó como si nada. No había dormido en toda la noche, había estado sentado frente a su balcón, viendo la figura sentada del kitsune mientras escuchaba sus sollozos y sentía los vidrios crujir por culpa de los escalofríos de Naruto. Se levantó pesadamente y en el momento que bajó las escaleras y se disponía a entrar a la cocina, el teléfono lo cortó. Suspiró cansado de todo y lo cogió esperando de todo menos a Naruto.

.-.Sasuke? Soy Kakashi!n\\ (el ojo tapado) –sonó la voz de Kakashi por el aparato.-

.-.bien, no tengo tiempo corra en decirme lo que sea desgraciado. –Dijo con voz fría y sobrecargada de odio.-

.-.Sasuke… eh.. no hay entrenamiento.

.-.bien, adiós. –y colgó.

En una cama con las sabanas color salmón una chica dormía plácidamente. El despertador sonó dando saltitos en su mesita de noche, el aparato pronto estuvo estampado contra la pared echo pedazos.

.-.NOOOOO! el reloj que me regaló la Ino-cerdaa! –Musitó.- bueno, es igual, no quiero un regalo de una cerda. –cogió el reloj y lo puso encima de su mesita con los trozos rotos.-

El teléfono inundó la casa en un sonido hasta que su madre la llamó.

.-.SAKURA! coge el teléfono hija, que no puedo! –su madre estaba en la cocina preparándose un té ¬¬U.-

.-.(suspiro) si! –dijo amablemente y bajó con una sonrisa más falsa que la blancura de Michael Jackson.- "Inner: ME VOY A CAGAR EN LA MADRE DEL QUE ESTÉ LLAMANDOOO!" chilló su chibi Sakura.-

Cogió el teléfono y una voz alegre la saludó.

.-.hola, Sakura \ -Kakashi estaba al otro lado.-

.-.. KAKASHI SON LAS SIETE DE LA MAÑANA! QUE COÑO QUIERE! –chilló histérica la frontuda.-

.-.ehm… hoy no hay entrenamiento… -dijo tontamente.-

.-.VALE, ADIOS! –Y colgó dándole un golpe seco al teléfono.- .… mama! Vuelvo a la cama! –se dejó caer en la cama se tapó y siguió con su sueño tranquilamente.-

Mientras, lejos de allí, un chico debía despertarse por culpa del mismo aparato: el despertador. Se levantó pesadamente, eran las 8! El entrenamiento! Entró al lavabo y se dio una ducha fría, salió de su casa bastante apresurado, y llegó al típico puente. Nada, desierto. El recuerdo de cierto Uchiha volvió a invadirlo, pero no lloró, no, nunca más lo haría. Esperó largas horas, eran las 11 y nadie aparecía, era normal que Kakashi tardara mucho, pero Sakura y Sasuke… y las horas pasaban y él seguía mirando el río, su reflejo distorsionado por culpa de las aguas. Era la 1 del medio día, miró su reloj y pesadamente pensó en volver a casa. Cuando iba a subir su cuerpo de cintura para arriba (estaba apoyado en la barandilla del puente) un mareo lo invadió, puso sus manos en las sienes cerró los ojos y su cuerpo perdió fuerzas, desvaneciéndose hacía delante. Lo ultimo que pudo sentir era el agua contra su cuerpo y este mismo siendo arrastrado por el río.

**Continua! **

Miaru: Hiii! pues bueno, spero q les haya gustado, el Lunes publicare otro capitulo, spero los reviews, sino… nada! Chauuu! n0n 


	7. ¿Perdón?

Miaru: SIENTO LA DEMORAAAA! GOMEEEEN! NOTA: Si kieren leer mas sobre este fanfic u otros SasuNaru mios, vayan a amor-yaoi ahí hay mas caps de este fanfic, y de otros mas populares.

DISCLAIMER: LEMON, ya lo saben.. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, por lo tanto, las quejas se las comen n.n. Este fanfic y su trama me pertenecen, sabiendo esto... NO PLAGIES.

**$•/ Perdón? •$**

Estaba en su casa, estirado en el sofá, dormitando entre el silencio. Las sombras cubrían toda la estancia, sus cabellos negros se veían todavía más oscuros. Cerró los ojos suspirando y poniendo un brazo sobre ellos. Estaba harto, harto de Kakashi, harto de Naruto, harto de Itachi, harto de la vida... lo único que había hecho toda su vida había sido huir sin darse cuenta, y eso le dolía cada vez más. Era un inútil a pesar de ser uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, incluso era cobarde...

.-.KUSOOOOO! –Chilló al aire.- KUSO, KUSO, KUSO, KUSOOOO! –seguía repitiendo como queriendo ahogarse con sus propios gritos desesperados.- mier.. –de fondo oyó el teléfono llamando su atención.- Y UNA MIERDA!

Estaba tan desesperado que pasó del PIIIII teléfono, y se dedicó a mirar el techo cansado. El aparato se resistía a su ignorancia al final optó por cogerlo, pues no paraba de sonar. Al llegar al pasillo y descolgar el auricular, una voz desconocida de una mujer le llamó la atención.

.-.Usted es Uchiha Sasuke? –Preguntó la mujer seria desde el otro lado.-

.-.hai, dígame, quien es? –preguntó con la voz neutral, pero fría.-

.-.los del ANBU han encontrado a un joven tirado en un río siendo arrastrado por las aguas, en su cartera solo estaba su (el de Sasuke) numero de teléfono, el muchacho corresponde a "Naruto Uzumaki". le conoce, no?

A Sasuke le dio un infarto y poco más... Naruto habría muerto? No podía creérselo, su respiración se agitó de repente, su corazón latía muchísimo más rápido. Con la mano que sostenía el aparato, lo estrujó entre sus dedos.

.-.si, le conozco.

.-.debería venir a cuidar de él, Tsunade-sama nos ha contado que no tiene a nadie que venga por él... -dijo con voz fría la mujer.-

.-.está bien, iré ahora mismo. –Sin nada más que decir, colgó.-

Se quedó varios minutos delante del aparato, pensando en la posible muerte de su rubio... pero si había dicho de ir a cuidarle estaría vivo... pero y si estaba grave?

Pensó lo peor y con paso firme y rápido llegó al hospital. Su respiración era desacompasada, y un color carmesí cubría sus mejillas. Preguntó a la secretaria la habitación del Uzumaki. Una mujer alta, robusta y corpulenta, pelirroja, con el pelo rizado, unas gafas de montura de pasta, blancas. En las mejillas, pequeños puntitos contrastaban con el color de su piel, blanca. Le informó que se encontraba en la habitación 489. se subió al ascensor con un temblor en las piernas, y todo su cuerpo tenía pequeñas convulsiones nerviosas. Al llegar se quedó como estatua frente la puerta... colocó su mano en el pomo y lentamente entró, cerrando tras de sí. En frente tenía una cama con las sabanas dobladas encima, al lado de la cama, unas cortinas azul celeste corridas tapando al otro paciente. Se acercó nervioso, y se asomó por la cortinilla, el rubio estaba despierto, mirando por la ventana, con unos cuantos tubos conectados a sus brazos pasándole proteínas, y demás, con los ojos entrecerrados y en pose triste.

.-.que haces... aquí? –dijo débilmente.-

.-.me llamaron.. –Se acercó y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama.- dijeron que habías caído a un río y que estabas aquí... -le explicó. El rubio viró hacía él y lo miró indiferente.-

.-.Sasuke... yo... quería pedirte perdón... -susurró bajando la vista.  
.-.no gastes energías en eso. Cuando te den el alta te vendrás conmigo a casa, y yo te cuidaré. –Dijo poniéndole una mano en la frente.- tienes fiebre.. Voy a llamar a una enfermera, espera un segundo, vuelvo en seguida. –Salió por la puerta-.

Caminó por los pasillos buscando a una mujer de blanco.. Al cabo de un rato encontró una, le dijo que le paciente de la habitación 489 tenía fiebre. Seguido, se fue a dar un paseo para poder pensar. Naruto le había pedido perdón... que debía hacer? Y encima la había cagado... le había dicho que se lo llevaría a casa... al cabo de un rato volvió a la habitación y lo vio con los ojos cerrados.

.-.por que tardaste tanto? –Preguntó sin abrir los ojos.-

.-.estaba tomándome un café, no duermo muy bien últimamente... y ahora no puedo dormirme. –dijo simplemente.- venga, ya te dan el alta, solo debes reposar un poco. –vio que Naruto ya no tenía los tubos y le ayudó a levantarse.-

En el contacto Naruto pudo ver como al Uchiha se le erizaban los pelos y la piel se ponía de gallina. Sonrió un poco y con esfuerzo se puso la ropa avergonzado.

.-.ya te e visto, no hace falta que te sonrojes...

Ante tal comentario, el rubio se convirtió en un tomate andante. Y al cabo de un rato los dos rieron escandalosamente. Bajaron y en recepción les dieron el alta. Al llegar a la casa de Sasuke, este dejó al Uzumaki estirado en su cama.

.-.debes hacer reposo, ahora duerme.

.-.y tu que vas a hacer? –Preguntó cogiéndole de la camiseta.- no me dejes solo... -susurró.-

.-.suspiro no, tranquilo –se cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama con los brazos cruzados.-

Al cabo de unos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido, y Sasuke se tranquilizó. En todo ese tiempo pensaba que, lo primero, sería hablar con el rubio de todo, pero al día siguiente. Se acercó al armario y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, sacó un futón que guardaba por si acaso, y lo estiró en el suelo, se puso el pijama y se estiró para dormir, cosa que no consiguió.

.-.kuso...

La habitación estaba cubierta por una luz amarillenta, el sol salía y los pájaros cantaban alegres. Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, se giró y vio a Sasuke durmiendo en el futón en el suelo. Se entristeció más.

".-.ni siquiera a querido dormir conmigo..." –pensó cerrando fuertemente los ojos.- "es normal.. Soy un imbécil..."

.-.ya despertaste, dobe? –Preguntó el supuestamente dormido.-

.-.si.. –Naruto estaba asustado, no pensaba que Sasuke estuviera despierto.-

.-.vale, vamos a desayunar.. –Se levantó y salió de la habitación hablando.- baja cuando estés vestido.-

Al cabo de unos minutos Naruto apareció por la puerta de la cocina, Sasuke había preparado un desayuno para dos.

.-.siéntete como en tu casa. –dijo cortés.-

Los minutos pasaban y nadie hablaba, hasta que el Uchiha se decidió.

.-.creo que debemos hablar..

Naruto tragó el trozo de pan que tenía en la boca haciendo un sonido que no pasó desapercibido.

.-.si...

.-.primero te contaré que pasó con Kakashi, y creo que es mejor que vayamos al sofá... -se levantó fue seguido por Naruto hasta el living.- bien...

Cogió aire, y se lo contó todo, como Kakashi lo había violado, como no lo había escuchado cuando gritaba que parara, le explicó como había dolido y que ni siquiera llegó al orgasmo produciéndole todavía más dolor. Mientras se lo contaba Naruto iba poniendo caras, y al final unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

.-.yo... –susurró el rubio.- lo siento mucho... -cerró los ojos fuertemente deseando que el dolor de su corazón cesara, pero a cambio, sus lágrimas cayeron libremente.- lo siento de veras... yo... no hice nada con Gaara.. Él solo vino a verme... de verdad que yo no quería que todo esto pasara... -puso sus manos en los ojos y de tanto que lloraba las lágrimas caían entre sus dedos hasta el suelo.-

.-.lo sé... también fue culpa mía por imaginarme cosas que no eran... pero, ya no se si podrías perdonarme.. Soy yo el imbécil, yo ya sabía que estaba allí por no habías llegado a tiempo, y por lo menos, viniste tarde... -susurró.- si quieres puedes irte, no te obligo a estar con este bak...

Notó unas manos frías en sus mejillas, y sin siquiera poder abrir los ojos notó unos labios mojados, de un líquido salado. Notó una lengua familiar ir por su boca, besarle con ferocidad. Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos. Lentamente y sin darse cuenta, se había estirado en el sofá, Sasuke encima y Naruto debajo.

.-.creo que los dos nos debemos una disculpa mutua. –susurró el rubio sonriendo con un rastro de lágrimas por las mejillas.-

.-.lo siento...

.-.yo no –dijo sonriendo.-

.-.que...?

.-.es que por fin vi tu lado celoso! –dijo acariciándole la mejilla con una sonrisa pícara.-

.-.serás! –Naruto cambió de cara y puso la de niño lloroso.- serás lindo! –Lo abrazó poniendo su cara en el pecho del rubio.- te quiero.. Muchísimo.

.-.yo también... -Naruto le cogió de la barbilla, y subiéndole la cabeza le beso suavemente.- aún te duele el trasero? –dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.-

.-.O.O... -.-U...

**Continúa!**

Miaru: ola! Lo siento de veras! Siento haber tardado tanto! Espero que esto no perjudique nuestra... relacion? O.o... si XDD (relacion "lector/escritor" XDD) bueno, no puedo responde reviews, pero e visto que estabais ansiosos con este capitulo... espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. De veras que me dais animos...

PD: EN EL PROXIMO LEMON! REPITO: en amor-yaoi hay mas capitulos...

Chaooo! 0

ATTE: Con cariño, Miaru.


End file.
